No Boundaries In Love
by Schizophrenic-Bliss
Summary: Kogarasumaru is no more! After the sudden death of Kazuna Mikura,Ikki's best friend.He decide's to give up AT racing. But after 2 year's he believe's that he will never feel anything ever again. Until a blue-haired potty mouth kisses him.


Disclaimer: Air Gear does not belong to ,It belong's to someone else much cooler than ! Just Kidding about 's this is my first Air Gear Enjoy!!!

A/N: I injured my right eye yesterday and on now I have to wear an eye bad I don't have two personalities like I did I'd be cursing out people left and ,Anyways Enjoy and please review.

RoxasLuvsAxelAsher: You Guy's Ready!!!

Akito: You Bet!!!

IkkI: Just Thrilled

Agito: Oh Fuck Off

RoxasLuvsAxelAsher: -_- Ok then on with the story.

Chapter 1: All I Wanted

_When I was a little boy,I spent my time chasing after rainbow's.I didn't know back then that It was matter how fast or how far I ran,The rainbow just kept moving farther and farther away from me.I soon gave up that stupid dream of catching a then,I believed that If I could catch a rainbow,I could touch the would be like though,I couldn't reach the rainbow back then. I now had the wing's to fly over the rainbow and into the cloud's.I never really lost that dream of I have the best AT team I could hope isn't just a team to me,It's my whole life that happens to revolve around the most important people in my friends...They each have their different style's and personalities that make them unique and make up a maybe a dysfunctional family,But I wouldn't trade them in for anything._

It's been 2 year's since Ikki thought about the Kogarasumaru team. Since Kazuna's death,The team had gone it's own still saw Ringo around the house often talked when the mood struck the conversation usually was light and never brought up Kazuna's name. Even though Ringo wanted to tell someone about wouldn't bring up their friend around 's death had been sudden and had been hit by a car on the way home from school. They car had drug his body down the road for 3 mile's before stopping. There had been hardly anything left of the blond after that. Ikki never spoke of that night he had to identify the remain's of his hardly saw Buccha and Onigiri anymore. They had moved away after Kazuna's was still around and still stopped by to check up on were the only 2 friend's he had left and he kept them close to his heart. Lifting his head he checked the time ont he wall and realized that he was late to meet Akito and his AT's from under the strapped them on and headed he flew down the street,The wind ran it's finger's through his hair spotted a familiar blue haired boy up screeched to a halt infront of the pouting bluenette and scratched his head. "Sorry I'm late Akito."

The shark peered up at the crow through his blue bang's as he took in the crow's windblown guy didn't really care about his appearance that much their beloved teammate's had lost the spirit to ride in the part's war. Akito didn't want to bother Ikki with his silly thought" he kept them to himself as he smiled."It's Ok Ikki-kun,Ringo is late as usual again."

Ikki took in the shorter boy's attire and smiled could alway's count on would never change on him. Except when he switched over to was a crazy bastard with a foul ,Agito also had a softer side If you could believe It came to his feeling's,He had to was getting better at being sociable. Now if they could only work on the guy's potty mouth.

Ikki smiled at the shark and laughed as he saw a red stain spread across Akito's white cheek' thought it was adorable. _wait what? Did I just say Akito was adorable? _Ikki shook his head to rid his thought's of that image as he focused his eye's down the street. He waited to catch a sight of that familiar red hair that he had come to care was never very communicative around that was because Akito talked enough for both of them. "Akito?"

"Yes Ikki-kun?" Akito said happily as he wrapped his thin arm's around Ikki's upper bicep and rubbed his cheek against the taller boy's black jacket. "You can tell me anything." he said gently as he tilted his chin and smiled up at Ikki.

Ikki wanted to talk to someone about what he had seen that night on the road. Kazuna's mangled body was still fresh in his closed his eye's and pinched the bridge of his to make the image's go glanced down to see that one golden eye peering up at him placed a fake smile on his face and looked down at Akito. "All I wanted in this world was to make a AT Kazuna was,,,,ripped urge and the will to race disappeared."

Akito released Ikki's arm and slid infront of the taller his head up he moved the eye patch to the left side._If anyone can help Ikki,It would be Agito._

Agito crossed his arm's over his chest and narrowed his stared at the crybaby infront of guy was an emotionally nutcase. Tilting his head upward he took in the crow's feature's. "You have gone off the deep end,Haven't you?"

Ikki did not need this right from a foul-mouthed reached forward to move the eye patch back over to the was surprised when a hand gripped his wrist stopping him."Agito,you asshole let go."

Agito pulled the boy's arm down so their faces were at eye level. "Don't Insult Me Dumbass,I'm trying to help you." he said through sharp gritted leaning closer and pressing his mouth against the unsuspected crow' was just trying to help the guy get over he did not expect to actually feel the boy's lips moving under felt really good moved closer to the dark haired and slid his arm's around the crow's neck. Their mouth's were sliding against each other's wetly. Agito's eye's shot open,Feeling the other's tongue probbing his moaned in the back of his his mouth,He groaned as he felt Ikki's tongue brush up against his. Agito could feel his cock straining for freedom. "Ikki I--"

"Ikki,what are you doing?" a ceratin red-haired girl screeched in protest as she tried to forget about what she just through her finger's she saw a red-faced Ikki staring down at his feet embarrassed with a her eye's she saw the blue-haired looney tune grinning proudly at her sporting his own erection. Growling in disgust she smacked Agito on the back of the head. "Stay Away from ." she grabbed Ikki's arm and pulled him away yelling at him down the street.

Agito stood there in the middle of the street contemplating whether to kill the red-haired bitch or to take care of his erection. He thought about his options for a minute then sighed as he watched Ikki get dragged reached up and switched 's eye widened as he realized he was alone. "wait for me guy's" he yelled as he took off running after winced finding it difficult to walk as he looked down and gently reached down and poked at himself. _Oh my god,what do I do,what do I do.I have a hard-on._He yelled at Agito for leaving him to deal with this rather unfortunate predicament. He reached his friend's and stood beside cheek's heating as he wondered what the hell had caused him to become hard.

Ikki was trying really hard to tune out the red-haired lunatic beside him but it was proving to be difficult. Seeing as how she is right there by his ear,Turning his head he looked at the bluenette beside him and smiled slightly. He gently reached his hand out and touched Akito's hand with his finger's. "You Ok?"

Akito felt Ikki's finger's brush up against his palm as he turned his head and looked up at Ikki from under his bang's. His cheek's were flaming red and he tried to hide the erection he was sporting but it was proving really difficult to do. He gently shook his head. "I don't know,Ikki what did Agito do?"

Ikki let Ringo go on ahead and pulled Akito into the shadow's near a huge tree as he pressed the smaller boy against the tree trunk and leaned forward. His bang's brushing the shorter boy's forehead. He felt his heartrate kick up a notch at what he was planning to do. He gently raised his arm and brushed the back's of his knuckles against Akito's cheek feeling the warmth against his raised his eye's and saw Akito's eye widen in leaned closer as he pressed his lip's softly against the shark' smiled softly as he felt those thin arm's wrap around his neck. Ikki pulled away gently. "All I wanted Is you,Since I first met you.I wanted no one but you."

Akito felt tear's sting his eye' this boy really value him so much. All his life he had spent it in a cage. But Ikki had stood up against Kaito to set him free. Ikki had given him the courage to stand up for himself. Ikki was the one that told him that no one could take his wing's away. Akito smiled softly as he looked up at Ikki. "I want you too,No one but you Ikki."

Ikki picked the boy up gently as he hugged him was happy for all the pain he had been was finally able to have something of his own. He gently set Akito down and took the boy's hand. "You don't mind this do you?"

Akito shook his head softly feeling his heart swell with love for the crow. He gently threaded his finger's through Ikki's and felt the crow squeeze gently as they walked. Even if Ringo gave them crap and threatened to kill didnt care he finally had the person that he wanted. He had found Ikki.


End file.
